Cottage Fever
by Taco Killer
Summary: Dimirtri is caught in a mountain blizzard and winds up on Rose's door step. Rose is blind and helps him. Whats going to happen? Disclaimer: I do not own any characters Richelle mead does, unless i add one in
1. Chapter 1

**DPOV**

It was so cold. I could see a cottage up ahead. It was snowing hard. I was so cold I couldn't stop shivering. I started walking toward the house. I couldn't think straight. I finally made it to the door. I knocked, then collapsed in front of the door. Im so cold and tired.

**RPOV**

I heard a knock on the door. I felt my way to the door (im blind). I opened the door and was hit with a burst of cold air.

"Hello?" I said.

I started to step forward when my foot hit something. Or someone? I heard a grunt. I bent down and felt around. There was a man there.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, Im fine."

"Come in, you must be freezing." I helped him up. He was leaning against me and using me fpr support. He must've been tired. I lead him to the bathroom. I started to fill the tub up with hot water.

"What are we doing in here?" he asked.

"I don't want you to get sick." He was really weak right now and needed sleep but I didn't want to chance him getting sick. I stripped him down and helped him into the bathtub. I washed him and helped him out and helped him into a pair of sweatpants. I let him lean on me and helped him to my bedroom. I moved the covers of the bed back and sat him down. I made him lay down and I pulled the covers up to his chin. I couldn't put him in the guest bedroom, it hasn't been heated in a while.

"What's your name?"

"Dimitri."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, I just want to sleep."

"Okay" A few minutes later, after I was sure he was asleep, I got into my pajamas and got in the bed beside him.

In the morning, I got up and went in the kitchen and started making breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

I woke up in a bedroom. The last thing I remeber is a pretty girl asking me if I wanted anything to eat or drink. I turned onto my side. It's really warm in here. I wanted to stay in bed but unfortunatley I also want to see where I am and who helped me last night. I got up and walked around trying to find the person who helped me. Out of nowhere i smelt something really goood so, of course, I followed it. I walked into a kitchen and saw a girl standing at the stove dressed in pajamas.

"um, hi"

"Hey, glad to see your awake. Breakfast is almost done, just sit down at the table." I walked over and sat down at the table. A few minutes later she handed me a plate with sausage, eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Are you the girl who helped me last night?"

"Yup" I looked her 's beautiful. She has a natural tan, if it wasn't natural then i have no idea how she got it, it's freezong up here all year round. She has brown eyes, dark brown hair, and she's short, very short compared to me.

I remembered something from last night.

"So, last night you gave me a bath...and saw me naked."

"Well I didn't want you to get sick so I gave you a bath. Don't worry, I didn't see you naked."

"If you gave me a bath, you saw me naked."

"I can't see Dimitri, I'm blind."

"You're blind?"

"Yup"

"Then how'd you make all this food? And how did you help me last night?"

"Well, I had to go to a special school and I was taught how to do different things."

"That must've been hard."

"It was, tell me when your done so i can wash the dishes."

"Ok,...what's your name?"

"Rose"

"You have a pretty name"

"Thank you, are you done?"

"Yeah, why don't I do the dishes?"

"Your the guest, you should't be doing the dishes."

"Please. I insist" She looked unsure, I think she's trying to decide whether or not she should let me.

"I guess you can."

"Why don't you go sit down?"

"Um,ok" I don't think Rose was expecting that. I really like her. She's pretty, she has a pretty name, and she helped me. I could've died last night if she hadn't helped me. Well at least I know what I'm going to do for the next...however long it takes. If I do everything right I just might have a girlfriend soon.

After I was done with the dishes, I went and sat beside Rose.

"What do you want to do Dimitri?" Rose asked. I could think of a few things to do.

"Um, I don't know."

"We could take a walk."

"Ok"

"C'mon, let's go get bundled up." She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. She gave me some clothesto dress in and she went into the bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later.

"Let's go put some boots on."


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

I walked with rose to the front door. I put a pair of boots on and waited for Rose. Her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Dimitri, could you give me a pair of boots?"

"Of course." I made Rose sit down and I put her boots on for her.

"You didn't have to put my boots on for me."

"I wanted to." I grabbed her hand and we walked out the door.

AN HOUR LATER...

We walked inside and I made Rose sit down again. I took off her shoes and and made her stand up so I could take her coats off.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure" We walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch while she put a movie in. After she put the movie in she sat down beside me. Halfway through the movie Rose fell asleep. I wasn't sure she was asleep until she tried to get into a more comfortable position and fell over. Around half an hour later Rose started shivering, so I got up carefully and went to her bedroom. I took the comforter off of her bed . I walked back into the living room and put the comforter over her and sort of tucked her in. Not long after she stopped shivering and I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I saw Rose using my lap as a pillow. She's still asleep.

"I love you." Rose opened her eyes. Maybe she wasn't sleeping.

"You do?"

"Yes more than anything...do you love me back?"

"Yes, I do"

"Y-You do?"

"Yes it's hard not to."


	4. Chapter 4

In all my stories it doesn't take long for Rose and Dimitri to fall in love or whoever i make fall in love, i just thought i would tell you so you didnt find my stories to weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**DPOV**

"Can I kiss you?"

"I don't see why not." I bent down and kissed her softly. Afetr a few minute she pulled back. I gave her a questioning look.

"That's enough for now." She sat up and wrapped the comforter around her shoulders. Rose got up and headed toward the kitchen. I followed her.

"Rose, why don't I make breakfast?"

"Why, is my cokking bad?"

"No, it's delicious, I just don't want you stressing over me."

"Who said I was stressing?" She turned around and smiled at me.

"Well, no one did, I just figured-"

"Go take a shower and get changed. I'll make you breakfast." I walked to her bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked down the hall and into Rose's room. I got dressed and walked to the kitchen.

"Rose?"

"What?"

"Why do you own men's clothing?"

"I like to wear baggy clothes sometimes." She handed me my plate as I walked past her to the table.

"Can we take a walk today?"

"Yeah, we can go as soon as you finish eating." Rose walked out of the kitchen to go get dressed. While she was upstairs I was scarfing down my food. By the time she walked down the stairs I already had my boots on and was layered up with three sweatshirts and two coats. She came to the front door and I helped her put everything on. We walked out of the house and off of the porch. Our boots made crunching sounds as we walked on the snow. We had only been walking a few minutes when Rose stopped.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She didn't answer me. Instead she walked over to a bush. I followed her over. She crouched down and moved some snow and a few branches from the bush out of the way. I tried to look over her shoulder to see what she was doing but it didn't work. She pulled something out from underneath the bush. She stood up with it and turned around so I could see it. It was a baby husky with white fur. Rose took her hat off and put the baby husky in it before cradling it to her chest.

"Is it cute?"

"It's adorable." She giggled.

"Im taking him home."

"Okay, he should stay warm until we get home."

AN HOUR LATER...

"C'mon Dimitri" Rose is dragging me to the house. We got inside and I held the puppy while Rose took her boots and coats off. When she was done I handed her the puppy. She walked into the living room. I finished taking my coats and boots off before going into the living room and sitting beside her.

"What does he look like?"

"He's all white and fluffy."

"Is he a husky?"

"Yes, he is."

"Now what are we going to name him?"


	6. Chapter 6

**DPOV**

"What about Snowball?"

"No, he's a boy"

"What about Winter or Blizzard?"

"I like both of those, why don't you choose?"

"I like Winter better"

"Okay then, Winter it is." Winter started whining and pawing at Rose.

"Dimitri will you get him food?"

"Yeah" I got up and walked into the kitchen and searched through Rose's fridge. I found hot dogs so I cooked them and cut them up. I put them in a bowl and set them down on the living room floor by the couch. I sat down and looked at Rose talking baby talk to the puppy and giving him kisses. I sort of felt left out.

"Rose, can I have a kiss?"

"Yeah, baby" She leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips then she went back to Winter. This went on for around ten minutes.

"Rose can I have some attention now?"

"I'm sorry Dimitri, I've been ignoring you haven't I?"

"Yes"

"Let's fix that" She set Winter down on the floor and he went over to the bowl I set for him. Rose put in a movie and sat down and leaned her back against the arm of the couch and spread her legs.

"C'mere babe." I layed down in between her legs with the side of my face resting on her stomach. She rubbed my back while we watched the movie.

**(Sorry I don't know how to explain the position their in, thats the best I could explain it sorry :(**


End file.
